Sentimientos
by carlosglee f.e
Summary: La estadia en la academia para varones dalton no sera muy sencilla para el contratenor mientras pasa el tiempo Kurt conocera y enamorara a muchas personas poniendo mas dificil su vida amorosa mal summary, denle una oportunidad a la historia tal vez les pueda gustar es un Kum pero con el paso del tiempo habrá mas pretendientes para Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE DESPIERTA-dice kurt levantando a un dormido Blaine-tenemos que ir a clases

Uhmm-abriendo los ojos-kurt es temprano porque me paras a esta hora

Eso dices tú bueno si llegas tarde a clases no me culpes a mi por no levantarte -dijo mirándose la uñas como toda una diva-bueno me voy a clases pero no te creas que siempre voy a ser tu despertador.

Kurt se fue a clases solo sin Blaine, era la primera vez que iba solo a una clase aunque el ya conocía completamente el instituto pero se sentía solo sin el porqué no tenia muchos amigos solo conocía a Jeff y Nick pero él no los veía porque tenía horas diferentes de clases, al entrar a la clase paso todo el día viendo a el chico nuevo que le pareció atractivo, las horas pasaron volando mientras la clase continuaba hasta sonar el timbre

Kurt pudo ver desde la entrada de la cafetería a Blaine y sus amigos se sento al lado de Blaine como siempre aunque no presto mucho atención y sus amigos lo pudieron notar

Kurt estas tan distraído que miras?-dijo Jeff mirando su amigo con curiosidad

Aahhh nada solo me distraje un poco-dijo kurt moviendo la cabeza

No te creo-dijo Nick volteando a ver donde miraba kurt –huy-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- eso es lo que estabas viendo al chico nuevo el tal Sam Evans eehhhh

Noo para nada –dijo kurt sonrojado-no te pongas con juegos Nick

Jajajajaja hay kurt tu por todo te sonrojas verdad Blaine, Blaine?

Blaine también miro al tal chico que kurt miraba

Blaine me estas escuchando?-dijo Nick preocupado porque su amigo no respondia

Ah si si-dice Blaine algo perdido

Mientras Jeff y Nick seguían hablando kurt pudo notar que Blaine estaba perdido mirando al vacio

Te pasa algo Blaine-le susurra kurt al oído a Blaine

No no te preocupes

Seguro?

Si no pasa nada

Pasaron sus últimos minutos hablando pero kurt todavía miraba a Blaine, el sabia que Blaine no quería decirle la verdad pero no le tomo importancia cuando sono el timbre para volver a clases


	2. Chapter 2

**Se les agradecería que comenten esta es mi primera historia y quisiera sabes cómo voy **

**Nota: los personajes de glee no son de mi**** pertenencia**

Kurt se encontraba en su cama por su cansado día en Dalton y el tuvo la idea de que el día siguiente estaba decidido a conocer al chico que le llamo la intención hasta quedarse dormido

En la mañana siguiente kurt empezó a abrir los ojos por la luz que entraba a su cuarto por la ventana, se paro con un entusiasmo porque el sabia que este día va a ser mejor empezó con sus rutinas diarias de humectarse la cara, se vistió con sus mejores jeans apretados, una camisa con una bufanda muy brillante al estilo diva, él sabía que tenía que estar reluciente para tener la mayor impresión del chico

Al salir de la puerta de su cuarto se topo con Blaine chocando sus caras, que hasta sus bocas rozaron

Hay-dijo cayendo al suelo-oye se mas cuidadoso-sobándose la frente y acomodando su flequillo le dijo a la persona con quien choco-al darse cuenta que era Blaine se sonrojo hasta llegar a un color carmesí-AH hola Blaine lo siento no sabía que eras tu

No no importa con tal el que choco contigo fui yo-dijo también avergonzado por el incidente que acaba de ocurrir- mejor me voy a mi clase chao kurt

Chao hasta la hora de comer-dijo todavía apenado, cuando ya se alejo lo suficiente Blaine, kurt se toco el labio-no puede ser que casi beso a Blaine- dijo con el corazón palpitando como loco- que me pasa ¿ no creo que este enamorado de él o sí? No quítate esa idea de la cabeza kurt el no te quiere además a ti te gusta ese chico nuevo-se decía kurt mientras todos los que pasaban lo miraban como si estuviera loco-hay genial ahora hablo solo-dijo suspirando- mejor me voy a mi clase

Dicho esto se fue caminando hasta la clase de español, aunque no presto atención a la clase porque estaba ideando que iba a decir cuando se topara con el chico nuevo, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de comer se puso pálido al saber que llego la hora que tenía que hablar con el

Al atravesar la puerta de la cafetería pudo visualizarlo, tenia los pelos de punto porque de seguro se iba a enredar con solo mirar sus ojos azule

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden se comentar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonen por la espera porque estaba corto de idea y se me había olvidado que tenía un fin'c **

**Nota: las "." Son pensamientos para que no se confundan**

Al atravesar la puerta de la cafetería pudo visualizarlo, tenía los pelos de punta porque de seguro se iba a enredar con solo mirar sus ojos azules

Comino hasta la mesa del chico, se paro detrás de él, respiro profundo "tranquilo solo cálmate no pasara o amenos que te saque de la mesa pero eso no pasara"

Se armo de valor para seguir hasta quedar de frente a el

Hola me puedo sentar-dijo un poco nervioso

Oh claro-dijo el chico sin tomarle importancia

Gracias-dicho esto se sentó delante del él-soy Kurt Hummbel por cierto-dijo estirando la mano

Sam Evans-dijo estrechando la mano del otro

Así que eres nuevo en la Academia Dalton- "es lo único que puedes decir, enserio"

Si hace poco entre a la academia

No parecieras de aquí de Ohio, de donde eres

Porque lo dices?

Bueno nose intuición

Jajaja claro, bueno tu intuición no te fallo en realidad vengo de Nueva York

Como Nueva York-dijo algo alterado- que te hizo reemplazar Nueva York por Ohio estás loco?

Yo no quise, me trajeron a estudiar aquí y porque hablas así ni que Nueva York fuera lo mejor

Hablas enserio-dijo con su cara de diva- OBVIO que Nueva York es lo mejor es la mejor ciudad que existe, tu le dices eso a mi amigas y te aniquilan por decir que Nueva York no es lo mejor bueno mis antiguas amigas-dijo algo triste

Ok pues ya entendí-dijo algo asustado porque kurt se estaba alterando demasiado, al ver la cara de tristeza de kurt dijo-que pasa porque estas triste

No no es nada es una larga historia

Bueno es un gusto conocerte kurt

Ah ya te vas porque

Acaba de sonar el timbre, no quiero ir a clases tarde te veo después kurt-dijo caminando dentro de la multitud para regresar a su clase

Kurt también se paro para ir a su próxima clases que tendría con Blaine y seguro el le preguntaría porque nunca había ido a comer con ellos


	4. Chapter 4

**Para que se ubiquen un poquito en este cap. es cuando Kurt y Sam hablaron solo que esto es lo que hacía Blaine **

Blaine estaba sentado en la cafetería de la Academia Dalton cuando pudo visualizar a Kurt se contento raramente aunque él no sabía porque se contentaba pero al ver que no se dirigía a la mesa donde él estaba se pregunto por qué no se sentaba donde ellos estaban y se lo quedo viendo para ver donde se dirigía

Cuando vio que sentó en la mesa donde estaba el chico nuevo llamado Sam se acordó aquel día cuando Kurt se le quedo viendo como si fuera lo mejor que haya visto, al ver como hablaban se sintió raro hasta preguntarse a el mismo "porque me siento haci solo es un amigo"

Jeff y Nick hablaban y hablaban hasta notar que Blaine estaba muy callado al voltear para ver donde se dirigía la mirada de él se sintieron preocupados porque ellos sabían que Blaine sentía algo por Kurt

¿Blaine estas bien?-dijo Jeff para volver al mundo a Blaine

¿Si porque no debería de estarlo?- mintió porque él sabía que no estaba bien

Es que estas muy ido y hemos notado que te has quedado mirando la mesa donde están Kurt y Sam- dijo señalando a la mesa

Solo miraba a donde se dirigía Kurt mas nada

¿Seguro?

Si estoy seguro

Bueno yo me voy porque no quiero estar en la multitud cuando entremos a clases- dijo Nick levantándose

Yo creo que también voy después no vemos Blaine- se levanto y se fue con Nick

"Sera que en verdad Kurt le gusta Sam pero porqué me preocupo por eso será que me está gustando Kurt no, no creo solo es este sentimiento se curiosidad ¿o no?"

Pasó todo el tiempo pensando que se le fue completamente el tiempo cuando se percato que ya todo el mundo estaba entrando a clase

Se levanto para dirigirse a su clase justamente con Kurt entonces hay le preguntara todas sus preguntas

**Comenten para saber si les gusta o no o como voy **

Isabel2011: gracias por tus comentarios y tengo varias ideas para este fin'c y Blaine si tendrá una reacción ya prevista en este cap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les guste este cap. Y dejen review por favor**

Cuando ya todos entraron a la clase Blaine vio que kurt se puso en el último puesto ya sabía que se iba a poner de último porque no le gusta esa clase porque dice que el profesor escupe al hablar

Afortunadamente había un puesto al lado de él, Blaine tuvo suerte porque era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle lo que quería

Al sentarse kurt le dedico una de esas sonrisas que el solo se las dedicaba, y empezó la clase, todos estaban pendiente del profesor a excepción de Blaine que estaba ideando la manera de hablarle sin que el profesor lo supiera

Afortunadamente Blaine tenía otra vez la suerte a favor de el porque el profesor se había ido, tenía un asunto familiar pendiente que hacer así que la clase quedo suspendida

Blaine se acerco a kurt pero pudo ver que kurt estaba perdido viendo al cielo

¿Hola kurt que ves?

Nada solo el cielo no crees que es demasiado hermoso- dijo suspirando de alegría y tranquilidad

Porque estas tan feliz

No es nada, bueno en realidad si pero no solo estoy feliz hoy a sido un día mejor

¿Y eso porqué?- Blaine sabia el porque pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios

Es que, nose siento que este día a sido estupendo

¿Kurt puedo preguntarte algo?

Lo que quieras- dijo de forma coqueta que Blaine se sonrojo por la forma como lo dijo

Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar- ¿Qué hacías cuando estábamos en la cafetería porque nunca llegaste?

Es que estaba hablando con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa que a distancia se veía que estaba feliz

¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona con quien estabas para no venir conmi… con nosotros a la mesa?-dijo con un tono algo enojado

Es Sam pero porque te pones así?- dijo confundido por el comportamiento de Blaine

¿Cómo?, solo te pregunto quine era la persona con quien estabas- dijo con un tono más enojado

Pero que te….. ya va acaso estas celoso Blaine Warbler-dijo en tono de burla

¿Yo? Celoso de que yo porque estaría celoso de sam solo es un amigo tuyo además si fueran más, igual

Jajajaja, ok, ok te creo pero lo último me gusto yo siendo algo más que amigos del chico más guapo de Dalton-dijo suspirando y mirando al techo ilusionado

Al decir eso Blaine sintió una sensación de rabia en su interior

No más guapo que yo-dijo siendo arrogante

Tu más guapo que el jajajajaja sueña-dijo burlándose de él- bueno aunque puedes ser todo-dijo de forma coqueta-puedes ser dulce, caballeroso, lindo, sexy-al decir eso kurt se sonrojo pero aun mas Blaine- y eres una súper estrella aquí en Dalton menos eso-al decir esa última frase Blaine bajo de su nube algo triste

¿Puedo ser todo menos guapo? gracias por el comentario-dijo algo malhumorado

Hay vamos loquito-dijo demasiado coqueto y a una distancia muy cerca de Blaine-lo dije sin ánimos de ofender además tu sabes que tu eres mi preferido-dijo dándole otra de esas sonrisas

Bueno al menos tengo ese privilegio de ser tu preferido

Se iban acercando poco a poco hasta sentir su respiración kurt estaba del color de un tomate por el acercamiento hasta que

KURT!-se pudo escuchar una voz de lejos

Kurt se alejo de Blaine algo avergonzado cuando volteo pudo ver que era Sam que venía corriendo

A hola Sam que pasa

Kurt quería pedirte que si podíamos ir a una tienda de ropa la otra semana tenemos la boda de mi hermana

Claro venme a buscar a mi casa y vamos-dijo con una sonrisa de ilusión

Ok hasta mañana-dijo despidiéndose

Chao, bueno-dijo kurt aclarando su voz-nos vemos después Blaine

e…. si claro chao

kurt se fue a su casa porque era viernes y ese dia hasta el domingo podían ir a sus casas

cuando llego a su casa saludo a todos y se fue a su cuarto, se tumbo a su cama con una sonrisa en la cara

voy a salir con sam aahhhhh!-dijo gritando a con la cara en la almohada

**espero que les haya gustado el cap no se olviden se comentar**

**solo necesitan teclear un poco para hacer feliz a un escritor**

**un beso y mil gracias por comentar a:**

**Isabel2011: es verdad Blaine siempre se tarde no un poquito demasiado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos**

**AliceBerryCrissColfer: si admito que mis cap. son cortos, y gracias por el comentario así sabré que tengo que poner más cosas :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste este cap.**

**Como he dicho en otro cap. Los "." Son pensamientos**

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día kurt se levanto más feliz que nunca se fue al baño a arreglarse, al salir subió a la cocina, en ella se encontro a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor<p>

Papa pero que haces aquí tan temprano-dijo con una sonrisa de gato

Eso debería decírtelo a ti- dijo confundido

Porque dices eso?

Porque primero, siempre te levantas al menos mas tarde y además porque estas tan feliz

Hay papa es que hoy es un día que de seguro va a ser inolvidable-dijo suspirando

Vas a salir con Blaine?-dijo algo curioso

Qué?-dijo exaltado-po..por…porque piensas eso claro que no-estaba totalmente colorado no se esperaba esa pregunta de su padre

Bueno es que siempre hablas con Blaine y además tus amigos…. Nick y…. Jeff dicen que siempre se miran de una forma diferente

¿Cómo? A que te refieres con diferente-"voy a matar a esa parejita"

Bueno se miran como una forma… esa forma cursi que siempre pasa cuando están enamorados

Pues esos dos están muy equivocados Blaine y yo solo somos amigos y eso seremos, nada mas, además ni él ni yo nos gustamos y el dice que no sirve para el romance y obvio que se nota-dijo exageradamente rápido

Bueno cálmate, respira

Ok pero que te quede claro que Blaine y yo solo somos amigos ok? – dijo en su pose de diva desafiante

Claro

Gracias-dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa de gato-a por cierto si alguien llama me avisas

Cuando terminaron de hablar carole bajo a la cocina

Buenos días- dijo saludando a los dos

Buenos días carole, quisiera quedarme hablar pero tengo que bajar a arreglarme- al decir esto salió corriendo hasta su dormitorio

Wow nunca había visto a kurt tan contento, el amor siempre lo pone así-dijo sonriendo por ver a kurt tan contento-¿ quién será la persona que pone así a kurt?

i este día se despertó muy contento yo creo que va a tener una cita o algo parecido

Ojala que así sea y que kurt se encuentre a su príncipe azul que siempre ha soñado

Porqué las mujeres siempre son tan cursis?

Cómo?, si tu fueras mujer vieras lo machista que son los hombres!

Mientras carole y burt peleaban kurt se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose para la salida que tiene con sam

Se puso todas las cremas existentes para lucir reluciente, al abrir su armario le dolió la cabeza por tanta ropa que tenia y no sabía que ponerse

Paso horas y horas escogiendo hasta conseguir el atuendo perfecto que usar, al llegar la hora en que sam lo buscaría para salir a escoger el atuendo perfecto para la boda de su hermana subió hasta la sala a esperar para que llegara

* * *

><p><strong>minutos despues<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa Humbell-Hudson el primero en pararse fue kurt, hasta salir corriendo a la puerta<p>

Cuando la abrió pudo ver a sam más guapo que nunca hasta agarrarse de la puerta porque si no lo hacía seguro que se caía

Ho…..ho…..la….hola sam como estas-tartamudeo de lo nervioso que estaba al ver a sam

Bien te ves genial, entonces vamos

Kurt se tuvo que agarrar de la puerta de nuevo-ee…..eeehhh si claro-se sonrojo ante el comentario-chao papa

Chao hijo que te vaya bien-dijo viendo a sam de arriba para abajo y le dedico una mirada desafiante de padre protector que sam la entendió

Llegaron hasta el auto de sam en un acto caballeroso pero raramente inesperado para kurt sam le abrió la puerta para que entrara

Así que procedieron a ir al centro comercial

En todo el camino se hiso un silencio incomodo pero afortunadamente el centro comercial quedaba cerca

Cuando llegaron se estacionaron y los dos se bajaron hasta entrar al centro comercial

Kurt no quisiera irme tan pronto, me refiero….. que no quiero ir directamente a escoger el traje, y quisiera … preguntarte- se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir-si quieres comer un helado o algo, es que quiero pasar el rato contigo

"me voy a desmallar, me voy a desmallar!, deja de estar pensando tanto kurt responde"-claro que me encantaría-dijo de los mas natural y con una de sus sonrisas perfectas

Pues vamos a conseguir la mesa que te voy a comprar tu helado favorito

"¿no que las parejas siempre comen helados juntos será que somos como una? No! Baja de esa nube kurt solo es una coincidencia que sam quiere ser amable, caballeroso, lindo-se estaba perdiendo en las palabras- hay ya! Me voy a volver loco"

Cuando consiguieron la mesa kurt cuando se iba a sentar sam le arrimo la silla en un acto caballeroso que nuevamente kurt lo vio de forma rara pro aunque lo viera así le gustaba ese acto caballeroso

Oh- se sonrojo al acto-gracias

Sam sonrió que hiso sonrojar mas a kurt-de nada bueno que sabor quieres

De fresa y de chocolate mi favorito- kurt se lamio los labios con solo pensar de sus sabores favoritos desde niño

Bueno espérame aquí

Ok no tardes-dijo de una forma muy coqueta

Claro- le respondió como siguiéndole el juego

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba en el mismo centro comercial, venia con Jeff y Nick porque ellos querían salir al cine y el preguntaron a Blaine si quería y este respondió un si<p>

Cuando caminaban Jeff pudo visualizar a kurt desde larga distancia

Esperen un momento ese no es kurt quien está allá-le dijo a Blaine y a Nick señalando donde estaba

Si ese es no hay otra persona quien se vista tan perfecto como el-dijo Blaine mirando donde le señalaron

Jajaja, eso es verdad pero porque esta solo haya?-dijo Nick algo confundido

No se vamos a ver

Caminaron algunos pasos pero de repente llega sam y los tres se detuvieron

Esperen, esperen miren ese no es sam-dijo Nick algo asombrado

Cuando todos vieron otra vez, a Blaine le dio una sensación de rabia

Pero que hace con él?- dijo Jeff

Yo se que hace-dijo Blaine de forma seca-yo los escuche hablar que iban a salir para un centro comercial pero no sabía que era este además no me acuerdo para que vinieron

No será para salir?-dijo Nick en tono de broma mirando a Blaine porque el sabia que se iba a poner celoso

No….no…nose pero igual no íbamos al cine?-dijo Blaine en un tono enojado

Si pero ¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato a espiar y después nos vamos al cine?¿si!-dijo Jeff de un entusiasmo porque a él le gustaba el espionaje

Blaine se tuvo que contener la rabia por no matar al chismoso de Jeff, mientras que Nick se reía porque Blaine se ponía rojo seguro de la rabia, aunque Jeff estaba más pendiente de kurt y se notaba que no quería perderse ni un movimiento de el

* * *

><p>Por otra parte kurt y sam estaban disfrutando de sus helados<p>

Llegastes muy rápido-dijo dándole una probada a su helado

Es que no quería que me esperaras tanto-dijo dándole una sonrisa que kurt se sonrojo levemente

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, cuando kurt lamio su helado se le cayó completo en su jean y se mancho también en la cara

Jajaja, te manchaste todo-sam no paraba de reir

Me voy a morir, me voy a morir!, deja de reírte no me da risa además me daño el mejor jean que tenia de Alexander Mcqueen y de paso era original-dijo histérico hasta darle un ataque de diva

Jajaja disculpa a mi si me da risa, déjame ayudarte-dijo acercándose a la cara de kurt pasándole una servilleta por la boca y la barbilla

Aunque kurt estaba más rojo que el mismo color por el acercamiento de sam hasta quedarse congelado por el acto del otro

Los dos podían sentir sus respiraciones, cuando sam termino de limpiarle la cara con la servilleta la boto pero todavía le quedaban partes de helado en la boca así que con el dedo empezó a quitárselos delicadamente

Kurt estaba más nervioso que nunca pero el sabia que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse, mientras mas y mas se acercaba sam a kurt, al contratenor le iba a dar un paro cardiaco pero en el momento de quedar tan cerca que sus labios podían rozar por impulso y por lo avergonzado que estaba kurt se alejo

Kurt aclaro la garganta antes de hablar- creo que deberíamos… ir… a la tienda para escoger tu traje

Yo pienso lo mismo

Los dos se pararon de la mesa en donde estaban, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda

* * *

><p>Cuando sam y kurt se fueron, Jeff se puso triste porque no vio para que lugar agarraron por la culpa de Nick que lo regaño por ser tan chismoso<p>

Perdí de vista para donde se fueron, y todo por la culpa tuya-dijo señalando a Nick

Pero porque mía?

Por estar cada rato regañándome que cuando se fueron no los vi

Bueno perdón lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que mi novio sea tan chismoso yo no sabía eso de ti

Bueno es mejor que nos fuéramos al cine-dijo Blaine para evitar que Nick matara a Jeff

Si es verdad vámono

Jeff y Nick se fueron discutiendo pero Blaine se paro y volteo a la mesa donde estaban Kurt y Sam miro la mesa un poco triste para después seguir el paso de sus amigos

* * *

><p>Cuando Sam y Kurt entraron a la tienda buscaron en la sección de trajes para buscar el traje perfecto<p>

Cuando lo encontraron sam y kurt fueron a los vestidores a ver cómo le quedaba el traje a sam

* * *

><p><strong>cuando salió <strong>

* * *

><p>Te queda bien te ves muy guapo-dijo kurt de una forma coqueta<p>

así que entro de nuevo a cambiarse a su ropa normal cuando salió fueron a pagar

Pero cuando fueron a pagar de repente

Todos al piso esto es un atraco-dice un hombre desconocido con un arma en la mano obviamente era y tenia apariencia de ladrón pero no venia solo venia con otras cinco personas más

"oh dios"-pensó kurt cuando vio a los hombres con pistolas

Todo el mundo se acostó en el piso muertos del miedo

Abre la caja chica-dijo el tipo apuntando a la cajera

A las personas se les iba a salir el corazón, pero más a kurt que estaba debajo del tipo con la pistola porque cuando llegaron sam y el estaban pagando el traje

Kurt empezó a llorar porque no quería morir hay pero sam le susurro al oído-estoy aquí, quédate tranquilo y no te muevas

Pero el tipo levantó a kurt por la camisa

Déjalo-dijo sam levantándose

Acuéstate o te disparo chico-dijo el tipo apuntándolo con la pistola

Sam se acostó porque kurt le hiso una señal de súplica para que hiciera lo que el tipo le dijo, y kurt no paraba de llorar porque pensaba que hiba a morir

No llores mamita-dijo el tipo apuntando a kurt en la cabeza

"este es mi final"

Pero el tipo soltó a kurt cuando escucho las sirenas que indicaban que la policía había llegado

Salgan y hagan las cosas más fáciles-dijo una persona en altavoz

TENEMOS REENES NIS SE LES OCURRA HACER NADA!-dijo el tipo con el arma que había apuntado a kurt

Habían cerrado la puerta del local con seguro para que nadie entrara pero de repente la puerta se abre de un portazo y entra la policía

MANOS ARRIBA!-dijeron los policías apuntándolos con una pistola

Entonces los ladrones empezaron a disparar y las personas que estaban hay salieron corriendo por los disparos

Entre disparos y disparos kurt y sam salieron corriendo por su vida pero una bala se escapo atravesándole a alguno de ellos dos

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por dejarlo hasta ahí y lo del atraco se me ocurrió de repente xD espero que les haya gustado y dejen review<strong>

**Un saludo a isabel2011 por cada review que ha dejado y por estar atenta a esta historia : ) **

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que les guste este cap.**

* * *

><p>Nooo!-dijo Sam corriendo cuando vio que kurt fue disparado-kurt, kurt estas bien kurt respóndeme por favor, kurt no me hagas esto-decía alterado al ver que kurt sangraba y no le respondía<p>

Sam cargo en sus brazos a kurt para salir de ese caos, salió corriendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento, puso a kurt en sus hombros para poder abrir la puerta de su carro, lo acostó en el asiento trasero y entro al puesto del piloto para arrancar

Aceleraba a más no poder para llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible, al llegar al hospital Sam puso de nuevo a kurt en sus brazos y corrió hasta la entrada

Ayuda, ayuda por favor ayúdenme-dijo gritando

Entonces todo el personal de enfermeros y un doctor procedieron a ayudarlo, agarraron a kurt con la ayuda de unos camilleros para ponerlo en una cama, empezaron a empujar la camilla en dirección a la sala de emergencia

Tiene la respiración baja y el corazón late muy lento, ha perdido mucha sangre-dijo el doctor examinando a kurt mientras empujaban la camilla

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de emergencia una enfermera detuvo a sam-hasta aquí puede acompañar a su amigo le recomendamos que se siente, si pasa algo nuevo o positivo se lo haremos saber

Ok gracias-dijo Sam sentándose y calmándose un poco

Entonces Sam llamo al padre de kurt para hacerle saber que su hijo había sido disparado

Al pasar unos minutos sam pudo visualizar a burt, carole y finn que venían corriendo

¿Qué ah pasado porque kurt está en mal estado?-dijo burt al borde de la histeria

En la tienda en donde estábamos entraron unos ladrones y vino la policía entonces comenzaron a disparar y a kurt le dispararon en el estomago- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Cuando sam le termino de hablar carole empezó a llorar y a burt se le humedecieron los ojos

Pero está bien- dijo finn algo preocupado

No lo sé no me han dicho nada y nadie ha salido de la sala de emergencia

Bueno solo hay que esperar y tener fe en que kurt va a estar bien- dijo carole sollozando y con un pañito en la mano

Esperaron minutos y minutos y nadie salía de la sala de emergencia, paso tanto tiempo que ya todo el club glee se había enterado lo que le había pasado a kurt porque finn los llamo y ya todos estaban en la sala de espera

Y siguieron pasando horas y nada, nadie salía de la sala de emergencia, todo el mundo estaba triste y angustiado carole se iba a desmallar de la angustia, mercedes y Rachel no paraban de llorar, finn no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala de espera

Hasta que la puerta fue abierta y se pudo visualizar que era un doctor, cuando salió todo el mundo paro esperando como estaba kurt

Cuál es el padre del joven…-miro su hoja-kurt humbell

Yo-se acerco burt al doctor

Bueno, su hijo no está bien pero lamentablemente la bala atravesó el estomago y con eso lamentablemente le vuelvo a decir que su hijo…-de detuvo un segundo-está en coma

Cuando se dijo esto carole se desmallo en los brazos de finn, mercedes también se desmallo, aterrizando en las piernas de rachel

Burt empezó a llorar completamente triste al igual que finn pero el que mas estaba en shock era sam

Trataremos que su coma se cure de manera estricta, si quieren pueden entrar cuatro personas al ver al joven, si me disculpan-y se retiro el doctor

Entraron burt, carole, finn y sam a la sala de emergencia y se podía ver a un kurt dormido

Pasaron horas en la sala de emergencia y ya todos se habían ido solo quedaban carole, burt y sam

Sam te quería decir que gracias por traer a kurt acá-dijo burt un poco cansado

¿Cómo lo supo?

Me lo dijo una enfermera

Se ve que te interesa mucho el ¿verdad?

Si es mi mejor amigo bueno es prácticamente al único que conozco en Dalton y es una buena persona-"es una buena persona porque te parece atractivamente lindo y bueno conmigo"

No lo dudaría kurt ha sido así desde chico, carole creo que ya es muy tarde y no podemos dejar a finn solo en esa casa sin que la queme o la derrumbe, sam una persona se puede quedar aquí si quieres tu puedes quedarte a ver si kurt se despierta o algo

Si claro!-dijo sam entusiasmado

Bueno te dejo ese trabajo cuida a kurt con tu vida como lo hicistes cuando lo salvastes ok?

Ok gracias señor humbell

Dime burt

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera de la sala de emergencia<strong>

* * *

><p>Se ve que ese chico le gusta mucho kurt- dijo burt viendo por la ventanilla a la habitación donde estaba kurt<p>

Si se ve que lo quiere y que es buena persona

Se ve que ya le agarrastes confianza

Burt sonrió al oír eso- si él hace feliz y cuide de kurt yo también lo estaré

Por cierto no vi a nadie de Dalton además de Sam pero ¿por qué no vinieron? si ese chico Blaine esta mas pegado de kurt que ni se diga ya el debería saberlo no?-dijo carole algo confundida

Yo también me estaba preguntando eso pero no sé yo también digo que el ya debería saber que lo que le paso a kurt

Bueno será mejor que nos fuéramos antes de que fin haga uno de sus ataques infantiles, que no vaya a pasar como la otra vez que dejo la ducha prendida y casi inunda la casa-dijo carole

O cuando dejo el horno prendido intentando cocinar y se prendió la cocina entera- se rio burt a mas no poder

Ni me recuerdes eso buena vamos

* * *

><p><strong>En la sala de emergencia<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt recupérate pronto no quiero tenerte siempre aquí- dijo Sam acariciando su mano<p>

A ver que no respondía se le hiso una sonrisa triste

Estoy loco hablando contigo por que no me vas a responder- al decir esto se le broto una lagrima por la mejilla

Sam se rindió de estar despierto para ver si kurt despertaba que él sabía que al menos ahora no lo iba a hacer, entonces se dirigió al sillón que estaba en la habitación donde estaban se recostó y callo profundamente rendido

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam se despertaba de una incómoda noche en ese sillón pero hasta él se durmiera en el piso con solo ver a kurt todas las mañanas<p>

Hola kurt espero que hayas dormido bien – "ojala me escucharas"

Te ves tan reluciente todos los días, tan reluciente que pareces una porcelana

De repente de un impulso Sam se fue acercando mas y mas hasta ver perfectamente de cerca la cara de kurt y se fue acercando mas y mas hasta rosar sus labios y lo besa tan apasionadamente que si kurt estuviera despierto seguro se callera de la impresión o de la emoción

Pero de repente

Se escucha el portazo de la puerta del habitación de kurt y era Blaine

Kurt, kurt-dijo desesperado porque le habían dicho que le había pasado a kurt

Cuando volteo a la cama vio a Sam y kurt besándose...

* * *

><p><strong>dejen review<strong>

**y gracias a los review de:**

**Moon-9215: gracas por tu review**

**candy: si Sam es super mas rápido que Blaine y Blaine mas despistado que nunca como siempre xD**

**N.A:(creo que ahora voy a poner puro suspenso haci se pone mas emocionante xD)**

**_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les guste este cap. como les ha gustado los demás**

Cuando volteo a ver la cama vio a Sam y Kurt besándose, se sintió tan furioso que corrió hasta empujar a Sam

Qué te pasa-dijo totalmente furioso- te aprovechas como esta en ese estado para besarlo

Yo no lo bese porque esta así, Kurt me gusta- dijo en tono defensivo

Si claro te aprovechas de todo

Tú ni siquiera me conoces para decirme de esa manera

Pero se detuvieron porque había entrado burt y carole

Hola Sam que bien que estas despierto como esta kurt?-dijo entrando a la habitación

Bien no ha cambiado nada sigue en ese mismo estado-dijo algo triste

Hola kurt –dijo viendo a kurt con un poco de tristeza- A hola Blaine no te había visto-dijo burt dándole la mano a Blaine

"Cómo que no me había visto estaba al frente de el"-hola señor hummel

Entonces entro el doctor Carter

Buenos días a todos si me permiten tengo que hacerle unos exámenes al señor hummel

Si claro adelante

Entonces el doctor procedió a examinarlo

¿Cómo esta mi hijo doctor?

Ha progresado un poco ya sus latidos cardiacos son normales al igual que la respiración y su sangre ya está en su estado normal no sigue perdiendo sangre ni nada

A que bien gracias a dios que ha mejorado-dijo carole aliviada

Bueno los dejare solos con el joven, si me permiten-y se retiro

Sam te traje algo de comer como agradecimiento por quedarte aquí-dijo carole sacando un envase de su bolso

No señora hummel mas bien gracia a ustedes por permitirme quedarme la noche anterior pero gracias

No insisto anda no vas a desperdiciar esta comida tan rica que prepare para ti

¿Esperen ustedes dejaron que Sam se quedare aquí la noche anterior?- dijo en tono levemente enojado

Si porque hay algún problema Blaine

¿Es que yo hubiera querido quedarme porque fin no me llamo o ustedes?-dijo algo confundido

Lo que pasa Blaine es que cuando dijeron que kurt se tenía que quedar aquí ya era muy tarde y Sam quiso quedarse aquí porque nosotros se lo pedimos, además nosotros creíamos que ibas a llegar

Es que ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que no salí de mi habitación

Bueno nosotros comprendemos eso porque ya sabemos que Dalton es muy exigente con los estudios-dijo burt de forma seria

Bueno creo que me voy a retirar

¿Por qué?-dijo carole viendo a Sam en la puerta

Tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y a hacer mis deberes pero yo más tarde regreso, por favor si pasa algo llámenme

Ok Sam te llamares vete tranquilo-dijo burt

Gracias seño…. Burt-corrigió cuando burt lo miro de una forma de que no lo llamara así y Sam entendió

"¿porqué lo llama así? yo tengo meses conociendo a al señor hummel y no tengo ese privilegio de llamarlo así sin que me mate ¿por qué el señor hummel y Sam son como tan amigos?"-pensó Blaine algo confundido"

Bueno creo que nos vamos solo pasábamos para ver cómo estaba kurt y si Sam quería algo de comer vámonos- dijo carole retirándose

Bueno chao Blaine- y se retiraron

Kurt quisiera que estuvieras bien para decirte todo lo que siento por ti he sido tan ciego por darme cuenta ahora que tú me gustas tú eres mi ángel si tú supieras cuanto te quiero que con solo verte con el estúpido de Sam me pone celoso hasta la sangre se ve que te gusta bastante, ojala el que te pusiera así fuera yo y no el pero si eres feliz con el yo también lo seré- dijo soltando lagrimas de pura tristeza

Y se fue a su casa a terminar sus deberes

**Pasaron horas y horas **

Y Sam fue de nuevo al hospital para ver a kurt

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a kurt como siempre dormido que pareciera que fuera para siempre

Hola kurt, te vine a ver de nuevo como lo voy a hacer todos los días hasta que te recuperes-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- yo quisiera que estuvieras despierto para decirte lo que tengo en mi lo que he guardado desde el día en que nos conocimos desde el día que te vi fue como amor a primera vista lo sé suena cursi pero es lo que siento por ti pero yo no sé si tú sientes lo mismo o si al menos vas a despertar de ese sueño casi eterno que tienes, te necesito a mi lado pero se ve que tu quieres es al niñito perfecto de Blaine y no a mi pero si eres feliz con el yo lo estaré porque yo te amo y con tu felicidad me basta hasta el punto de dejarte en los brazos de otro- dijo derramando lagrimas

Se quedo en silencio queriendo esperar una respuesta pero era obvia que no la tendría

Entonces el teléfono de Sam sonó

Halo

Hola Sam?

Hermana que pasa

Más bien eso debería preguntártelo a ti ¿porque nunca viniste a la boda?

"dios se me olvido por completo que hoy era la boda de mi hermana"-cuan dulce tengo que ser para compensarte esto

Al menos de tu no ir a mi boda sacare provecho de esto, me vas a llevar para donde sea como tú eres el del carro- dijo la hermana maliciosamente

No eso no, no puede ser otra cosa-dijo Sam rogando

No tiene que ser exactamente eso

Hay, bueno ok solo porque eres mi hermana

GRACIAS-dijo entusiasmada

Bueno chao-y colgó

Era mi hermana algún día la vas a conocer bueno si te recuperas, es algo mala y demasiado arrogante pero si la conoces como la conozco yo vas a ver que te va a caer bien en especial si algún día puede que sea tu cuñada-dijo riendo

Creo que me ilusionó mucho contigo pero bueno no hay nada malo en soñar o ilusionar-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

De repente un sonido empieza a sonar

Pi pii pii pii piii piiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Qué no, no esto no puede estar pasando-corrió hasta la sala de espera-ayuda ayuda por favor se está muriendo por favor

Cuando escucharon la palabra el doctor y algunas enfermeras fueron a la habitación de kurt

y sono el sonido que nadie queria

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No esto no está pasando, denme el electroshock no vamos a perder otro paciente

Conéctenlo

Vamos ponle ciento cincuenta voltios, un dos tres despeguen….

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y lo subí pronto porque no los quería dejar en suspenso del cap. anterior pero como dije cada cap. va a quedar en suspenso y creo que este queda en mas suspenso (soy tan malo xD)**

**Y no se olviden de dejar review**

**Gracias a los comentarios de:**

**Isabel2011: gracias por tus palabras y estar atenta a los cap. del fin'c y si escribí mal apropósito el apellido de kurt **

**Moon-9215**

_**"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Vamos ponle ciento cincuenta voltios, uno, dos, tres despeguen

Y no pasaba nada

Pónganle doscientos voltios, uno, dos, tres despeguen

Y nada pasaba

Pónganle trescientos volteos, uno, dos, tres despeguen

Y nada

Trescientos cincuenta volteos no podemos perderlo, uno, dos, tres despeguen

Y nada

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lo perdimos hemos perdido a otra paciente por lo mismo, no puede ser esto no está pasando de nuevo

Pero de repente

Piii

¿Uh, que fue eso?- dijo mirando a la maquina

Piii

Otra vez

Piii, piii, piii, piii, piii, piii

El doctor suspiro aliviado-oh dios santísimo no puede ser, tengo que examinarlo-dijo corriendo a la cama de kurt

* * *

><p><strong>Después de examinarlo<strong>

* * *

><p>Esto es un milagro todo está perfecto, su ritmo cardiaco está bien se ha salvado, se ha salvado-dijo el doctor contento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera de la sala de emergencias<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam veía que el doctor estaba saliendo de la sala de emergencias y se paro rápidamente<p>

¿Cómo está doctor? Que ha pasado-dijo totalmente alterado

Cálmese nada malo ha pasado lo pudimos recuperar

Oh-dijo suspirando-gracias muchísimas gracias

Si quiere puede pasar, ya está bien

"ojala lo estuviera completamente"

* * *

><p><strong>Y entro a la habitación donde estaba kurt<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt me has dado un susto no vuelvas a hacer eso tu sabes que yo te amo, bueno eso creo, no te quiero perder nadie ni tu familia<p>

Kurt como todos los días te pido quisiera que estuvieras despierto-dijo llorando

La puerta se abre y entran la familia hummel

Hola sam, hay algo nuevo?

No nada nuevo-dijo rápidamente secándose las lágrimas

Sam no les quería decir lo que había pasado para no mortificar a los señores hummel no quería que nada peor pasara si les dijera que su hijo tuvo unos minutos muerto

Cada día que venimos para acá nunca pasada nada nuevo, no puedo dejar de estar triste cada día, creo que voy perdiendo esa fe de madre que tengo para que se recupere, cada día la pierdo- dijo carole completamente llorando

Vamos, señora hummel no pierda la fe, más bien fue usteded la que nos motivo a no perderla

Es que no puedo creer que mi hijo este clavado... en esa cama sin hacer nada… sin decir nada, es como si ya estuviera muerto… no puedo soportar eso, sufro… cada vez viendo a kurt en esta habitación sin abrir sus ojos o sin escuchar su angelical voz-dijo cayendo en el llanto

No diga eso, kurt no está muerto todos lo sabemos, solo está en un profundo sueño-dijo lo ultimo casi susurrando de una forma triste

Bueno, ya no quiero que todos nos pongamos tristes, kurt no quisiera eso, vamos a sacar esa sonrisa para animarnos y para no poner triste a kurt si nos escucha- dijo burt para animar la situación

Ok – dijo sollozando y limpiándose las lagrimas

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban llegando algunas personas del glee club para ver a kurt, como lo hacían todos los días para visitar a su viejo amigo<p>

Rachel estaba arrodillada en el suelo al lado de la cama de kurt y agarrando su mano

Kurt despierta, vamos, quiero derrotarte para entrar a NYADA pero zampado tu en esa cama no puedo aunque quiero que tu también entres pero quiero derrotarte, tu eres mi mejor amigo y mi competencia- dijo rachel hablando

Hay rachel no te creas siempre que eres lo máximo te aseguro que kurt te podría ganar-dijo quinn que estaba presenta mientras rachel decía todo

Yo se que kurt es bueno y obvio que yo mas

Rachel no seas tan egocentrista no eres la mejor de todas

Solo estas celosa de que yo tengo mejor voz que tu-dijo en pose y tono desafiante

Estas muy equivocada querida no significa que alcances notas altas eres la mejor-siguiéndole el juego

Bueno paren dejen de pelear no pueden estar solo unos minutos sin pelear las dos, por favor-dijo finn en un acto inteligente por primera vez en su vida

Ok solo lo hago por ti mi amor-dijo rachel dándole un beso apasionado a fin

Yo igual, no quiero bajarme al nivel de ella- dijo repugnada en tal escena

* * *

><p><strong>Y entro sam a la habitación<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, hola finn<p>

Hola sam-dijeron quinn y rachel al unisonó

Hola sam

Como esta kurt?

Bien no te preocupes al parecer como que no va a pasar nada-dijo rachel con los ojos humedecidos

Sam he notado últimamente que estas muy pegado a kurt que ¿tienes con él?, un chico tan guapo como tu mas bien no debería estar tan haci con kurt-dijo quinn algo confundida y coqueta

A que te refieres que no tengo que estar tan haci con kurt

Nose solo que estas muy apegado a él, ¿tienes novia?-dijo acercándose a sam hasta quedar de lado de el

No porqué la pregunta

Qué raro un chico como tu debería de ya tener una, ah no por nada- dijo coquetamente sin dejar de acercarse más a sam

Quinn es mejor que nos fuéramos tenemos que irnos a una parte y no queremos dejarte aquí-dijo rápidamente rachel porque estaba viendo la expresión de incomodes de sam

"esta chiquilla es que la mato"-no ustedes pueden irse creo que puedo agarrar un taxi

No quinn es mejor que te llevemos a tu casa-dijo finn entendiendo porque rachel lo golpeaba

"los odiooo"- ok bueno, chao sam-dijo despidiéndose de una forma seductora

Chao

Cuando ya se fueron kurt volteo a ver a kurt, le acomodo un mechón que tenía desacomodado y le vio la cara completamente

Kurt eres un ángel cuando te ves tan frágil, quisiera que tú supieras que yo si te amo, poderte decírtelo, no me importa si no me quieras al menos sabrás que te amo

Sam se fue acercando más y más hasta darle un beso apasionado, hasta separarse por que le faltaba aire

Quisiera que estuvieras sintiendo estos besos que te doy

Sam se fue retirando de la habitación cuando escucha

Uh, donde estoy sam?

KURT!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y disculpen la demora <strong>

**Un especial saludo a:**

**Isable2011:pues no te moristes porque kurt sigue vivo y aun no te puedo hacegurar que estén 100% juntos**

**Moon-9215. Gracias por tu comentario**

_**"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.**_


	10. revelacion

Kurt!-dijo corriendo a la cama de kurt

¿Qué ha pasado y en donde estoy?-dijo totalmente confundido

Estas en un hospital, estabas en coma porque te dispararon

Eso ultimo si lo recuerdo, ¿pero como llegue aquí?

Yo te traje, no quería dejarte tirado hay sangrando

¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendido porque no se esperaba esa respuesta- o sea que… tu me salvastes?-estaba alegre por sabes que su príncipe azul lo salvo

E…. eh bueno, si-estaba totalmente colorado

Gracias, si no fuera por ti seguro ya estuviera muerto

Entonces Sam se puso a llorar

Pero porque lloras, no llores-dijo secándole las lagrimas

Es que estoy alegre de que estés completamente bien-no pudo esperar más y lo abrazo

Cálmate, con tal nunca me moriría sin decir adiós a mi familia y en especial a ti

¿Enserio?, gracias kurt- dijo totalmente alegre- es mejor que llame al doctor- y salió de la habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de esperar entro Sam a la habitación con un doctor<p>

Que milagro que hayas despertado, como te sientes-dijo empezando a examinar a kurt

Muy bien doctor, ¿cómo me encuentro?

Muy bien, estas como si nunca hubieras estado en coma, en unos minutos más te llevaremos a una sala para examinarte completamente y estar seguros que estés completamente bien

Después de lo dicho el doctor se retiro dejando solos a Sam y a kurt

Kurt debería de decirles a tus padres, a Rachel y a mercedes que ya despertastes-dijo sacando su celular

Espera, todavía no los llames

¿Por qué?

Es que…. Quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo

Sam se sorprendió con la respuesta que le dio y se sonrojo

¿Sí? Y eso porqué- y empezó al juego del coqueteo

Es que no he tenido tiempo a solas contigo, y quisiera agradecer a mi salvador- dijo siguiéndole el juego

¿Agradecer? De qué forma le vas a agradecer a tu salvador

No se… será así-entonces empezó a acercarse a la cara de Sam que estaba completamente roja al igual que la cara de kurt por el movimiento de este, con su mano rodeo el cuello de Sam, acercándose mas y mas hasta quedar en un beso apasionado lleno de amor, que los dos lo disfrutaban por que se correspondían, pero se separaron por la falta de aire

Los siento no debí de…-pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de Sam que estaba en la boca de kurt

No digas nada, porque kurt… yo… te amo

¿Cómo?-dijo totalmente alegre

Lo que escuchastes, kurt te amo

Oh dios mío, oh dios mío- los dos lloraban a más no poder de la alegría hasta darse otro beso, aunque este beso estaba más lleno de pasión y amor, y con ese beso se intercambiaron los sentimientos guardados por varias semanas

Kurt, te amo

Yo también desde el primer día que te vi, fue como amor a primera vista-los dos no paraban de reír-lo sé es medio cursi

No importa porque para mí fue el destino que estuviéramos juntos, bueno déjame llamar a tus padres para decirle que despertastes

Ok

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de los hummel<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn, Burt y Carole se encontraban en una mesa comiendo, cuando suena el teléfono se levanta Burt para contestar<p>

¿Hola?

Hola señor hummel es Sam

AH! Hola Sam ¿Qué pasa?

Es sobre su hijo

¡Que! ¿Le paso algo?-dijo totalmente angustiado

Que pasa querido-dijo carole alarmada

Pero burt le hiso señas que se esperara

No, no cálmese no le paso nada si no más bien alégrese que despertó

¡¿Cómo?-dijo completamente sorprendido no se esperaba esa respuesta

Lo que ha escuchado señor hummel su hijo ha despertado

¿Enserio? Oh dios mío gracias, ya vamos para haya-y colgó

Que paso

Kurt ha despertado

¡¿Qué? , mi bebe ha despertado-y empezó a llorar carole de la felicidad-pero entonces que hacemos aquí vamos ya al hospital vamos, vamos-dijo apurando a los dos

* * *

><p><strong>En el hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno doctor como me encuentro<p>

De acuerdo con todos los exámenes estas completamente bien y hasta en un minuto te daremos de alta-y se retiro

Hay que felicidad me da escuchar eso

Y entonces llegaron carole, Burt y finn

¡Hijo! estas bien, que tienes, te duele la cabeza, tienes insomnio-dijo carole tocándole la cabeza desesperada

No madre estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo riendo por la actitud de carole

Hay menos mal

Entonces porque no te llevamos a casa

Sería bueno porque además ya me dieron de alta

Bueno vamos

Y todos se fueron hasta la casa Hummel-Hudson

Ya todos estaban en la casa pero carole, burt y finn estaban completamente dormidos en sus respectivas camas, pero solamente había dos personas que todavía estaban despiertos

Kurt tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa

Hay vamos todavía no te vayas-dijo haciendo una cara de perrito

Tengo que irme chao- y le dio un beso de despedida

Ok, bueno te veo mañana-y le guiño el ojo

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente en la Academia Dalton<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba caminando por la academia Dalton saludando a todos sus amigos como lo hacia todos los días que iba a ella, y al pasar por los pasillos se encontró con Blaine<p>

¿Kurt?, ¡Kurt!-dijo corriendo donde estaba kurt

Blaine, ya me ahogas, detente

Lo siento es que me alegra que estés bien- y empezó a llorar

Porque todos lloran, cálmate

Kurt siempre he querido decirte esto

¿El qué?

Kurt yo…

Yo… te amo

¡¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque a yo siento como que le falto algo, no se bueno <strong>

**Saludos especiales a:**

**Isabel2011: si eres mala por no querer que Blaine no haya salido en el cap.**

**Moon-9215: justamente cuando termine el cap. Pensé en la bella durmiente la besan y despierta xD**

**Lidialost**

**_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido."_**


	11. confución

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y disculpen las tardanza! Que me eche**

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué?- kurt no podía imaginar lo que había salido de la boca de blaine.<p>

Kurt lo que acabas de escuchar, te lo digo ahora porque no tenía el valor ni las palabras para decírtelo y también dudaba porque creía que estabas enamorado de ese tal chico nuevo-decía con un poco de vergüenza

Cuando termino de expresarse, al criterio de blaine, se fue acercando a kurt más y más pero cuando blaine estaba a una distancia muy cerca del contratenor el le puso las manos en el pecho para poder pararlo

¿Qué pasa?-dijo blaine

Eh...eh después te digo- y se fue corriendo

Kurt! Kurt espera

En los pasillos

Kurt estaba corriendo a toda velocidad cuando se tropezó con nick su mejor amigo después de blaine

Auch- dijo nick sobándose

Perdón nick-dijo sollozando

Kurt hola como estas tiempo sin verte como te... espera ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te paso algo?

Nick me paso algo terrible-dijo abrazando a su amigo y terminando de llorar

Vamos kurt cálmate ven vamos a nuestro dormitorio y hay me cuentas que paso ¿si?

Ujum

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de kurt y nick<p>

* * *

><p>Ok ahora cuéntame que pasa<p>

Bueno... Lo que pasa es que tú sabes que a mí me gusta el chico nuevo Sam

¿Aja?

Entonces después del accidente, cuando me desperté del coma de repente yo lo beso porque fue un impulso y él me corresponde y me dice que también me ama y ahora somos novios

Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Más bien deberías de alegrarte de tener un novio como Sam

Que tiene de malo, que tiene malo!-Dijo completamente histérico-que el día siguiente vengo a Dalton y el señor blaine me dice que me ama!

Huy

Si huy, sinceramente no sé qué hacer-suspiro completamente confundido

Como amigo y casi hermano tuyo te digo solo que sigas a tu corazón

Lo hago pero es confuso, mi corazón ama a Sam pero también una parte de el ase que blaine me guste

Creo que tengo una idea que tal. Si haces como un tipo de prueba para los dos él quien la apruebe es el indicado

Eso sería algo raro y muy malo yo no soy así, no sé, y si después me arrepiento de la decisión

Bueno eso si no se, entonces deberías guiarte por el verdadero amor que tienes a ellos

Sabes que suenas como un completo cursi verdad?

Oye intento ayudarte sabes que no soy bueno en eso

Jaja, bueno en eso tienes razón

Bueno kurt te dejo tengo que ir a mi clase que comienza en unos pocos minutos

Ok te veo después-"que hare con esta confusión que tengo"

* * *

><p>En el pasillo de la academia Dalton<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba caminando por los pasillos preguntando se habían visto a kurt hasta que se encontró con nick<p>

Oye nick has visto a kurt

Hmm... ¿No por qué?-mintió no quería que blaine confundiera más a kurt

No es que lo ando buscando

¿Y por qué será?

Es que yo le dije algo no importante y se fue

Bueno conmigo no cuentes porque no sé donde está-"hay blaine no sabes lo confundido que está kurt con lo que le dijistes ni se te ocurra acercarte a el que te juro que te matare, kurt ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente para que le hagas tener otro"

To be continue….

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo pienso que me quedo fatal bueno como saben (y los que no saben) soy muy mal redactor y lo deje hay porque no tenía más en mente porque si no lleno completico bueno…<strong>

**Saludos especiales a mis leales lectoras(es):**

**Isabel2011: si yo se que fue una explosión de todo, y no soy tan maloo todavía la maldad no viene jajajajaja**

**Moon-9215: blaine como es el ni yo me lo esperaría y eso que yo creo la historia jajajaj**

_**"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disculpen la demore es que como estaba en clases no podía ni siquiera tocar la computadora (que depresión) y ahora que estoy de vacaciones (si!) quería pasar los primeros días como un vagabundo (LOL) descansando y se me había olvidado que no había actualizado este fin'c bueno ojala me comprendan**

* * *

><p>Era un viernes y kurt estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo agarro y atendió<p>

¿Hola?

¿Kurt? Como está la persona más bella que existe en este planeta- era Sam que estaba al otro lado del teléfono

Oww, para, Sam, me halagas- decía kurt ruborizado

Es que no sé cómo expresarle mi amor a la persona que me tiene loco, tantas cosas que pienso sobre ti que me pierdo, nos vemos dentro de media hora, te veo en el patio trasero de Dalton quiero darte una cosa

Y eso que será?- pregunto kurt

Una cosa que no te puedo decir todavía, te veo en el jardín trasero de Dalton en media hora, te amo

Y colgó, cuando de repente la puerta se abre y era Blaine

Bla… Blaine que haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso el soprano

Te estaba buscando, solo quería hablar contigo- dijo Blaine

Sobre qué?

Es que quería saber por qué te fuiste corriendo?

Es que me tomaste desprevenido

Pero por eso tenías que correr?

Es que….. No se estoy muy confundido

Confundido por qué kurt?, yo solo te amo, más claro imposible

Es que no estoy preparado ahora, mejor quiero que seamos amigos y después veré que pasara ¿sí?

Ok, yo por ti esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos

Gracias Blaine eres una gran persona

Mejor me voy tengo que revisar algo en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo

Ok, chao- se despidió

Y se retiro, dejando a kurt pensado otra vez

"No quiero herirte era mejor no decirte la verdadera razón por la que no te acepte"

Agarro su teléfono para ver la hora y recordó que quedo con Sam en media hora en el jardín trasero, se paró de su cama y fue a el baño a arreglarse, veinte minutos después kurt salió del baño todo arreglado para la sorpresa que le tiene su amado, salió de su habitación con dirección al jardín trasero, cuando llego vio a los lados pero no pudo divisar a su rubio, cuando alguien le tapas los ojos

Quién es?- pregunto la persona que le tapo los ojos con una voz rara

Ummm…. Será Nick?- pregunto juguetón siguiéndole el juego a la otra persona

No

Jeff?- dijo riéndose

Quien más que tu rubio preferido- lo volteo y lo abrazo

Sam, que querías?- pregunto riéndose

Eeeeeh… se me olvido- poniendo cara graciosa saco un ramo de rosas y unos bombones en forma de corazón que tenía en su mano escondidas en su espalda- uuuuh para que será esto? A ya se, creo que era para mi cuarto?- ante el comentario los dos rieron- son para ti

Oww, Sam que lindas no tenías que molestarte

Si son para la persona más cariñosa del mundo haría todo- ante el comentario kurt se sonrojo

A veces pienso que no me merezco a la persona más perfecta del mundo

Yo debería de estar diciendo eso kurt, sabes, desde que te vi me pareciste adorable pero a la vez impulsivo porque la primera vez que me hablaste prácticamente te me abalanzaste- los dos estaban riendo

Oye eso es mentira, bueno tengo que irme voy a preparar un informe que tengo que entregar el lunes, te veo más mañana para ir a mi casa?- y se despidió con un beso dejando a Sam con un puchero

Si claro- lo dejo con las palabras en la boca, ya se había ido

* * *

><p>En el pasillo<p>

* * *

><p>Nick estaba caminando cuando se encontró con kurt<p>

Hey kurt necesito hablar contigo

Sobre qué?

Es que Blaine te estaba buscando y…

Si ya lo sé el ya me dijo todo

Oh, bueno yo te digo que, no lo lastimes, pobre de él si descubriera que tú en realidad estas con Sam y bueno eso era todo

Ok no te preocupes eso intento

Todavía no le has dicho verdad?

No, es que Blaine es mi mejor amigo y el es lindo y el me gusta….. pero Sam es mi todo y yo estoy enamorado de el

Y el amor le gana a la palabra gustar

Exacto pero… desde que el me dijo eso todo cambio…. No sé todavía estoy confundido

Hasta yo estaría confundido si fuera tú, bueno chao kurt tengo que hacer el informe para el lunes

Si….. Yo también…. Adiós

* * *

><p>En la habitación de kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba en su laptop, ya era de noche y todas las clases habían terminado, mañana el se iría a su casa pero por ahora estaba trabajando en su informe que tenía que entregar el día lunes cuando el celular de él le suena cuando lo agarro era Nick<p>

Halo?

Kurt eres tú?-pregunto entre sollozos

Que pasa Nick? Estas llorando?- pregunto kurt preocupado- que pasa por qué lloras?

Es por Jeff

Que paso con él?-pregunto todo alterado-Nick pero donde estas?

Afuera de Dalton

Que haces afuera ven a nuestra habitación y así me cuentas mejor si?

Ok

* * *

><p>Después de unos 10 minutos<p>

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió y entro Nick lleno de lágrimas, paso corriendo y abrazo a kurt<p>

Nick ya, ya…ahora cuéntame que paso con Jeff?

Es que… él y yo….. Terminamos

Qué?!, Por qué?!

Porque… el me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona

Que descarado!, y ni siquiera te dijo quien era esa persona?

No…¡kurt yo lo amaba!, y él me dejo así como así

Ya tranquilo, encontraras a otras personas que vean lo bello, hermoso, cariño, gentil y encantador que eres tú, ya tendrás a alguien que valore tu amor, que te haga sentir lo especial que en realidad eres, haciendo te sentir como una persona amada-suspiro kurt después de sacar su inspiración

Wow! Kurt, gracias, no sé que hiciera sin ti, tu eres como un hermano para mi, te quiero kurt

Y yo a ti Nick… ahora ve a descansar que mañana tendremos que prepararnos para ir a nuestras casas y no quiero que estés todo deprimido y con una cara de zombie como esta- kurt hiso una cara cómica todo rara haciendo reír a su amigo que se acomodaba en su cama

Jaja, ok, y tú no vas a dormir?

No voy a estar preparando este informe que tengo que entregar para el lunes

Yo todavía no he hecho ese informe, bueno voy por la mitad, mañana lo termino

No seas tan vagabundo y termínalo

Son las diez y media yo no soy como tú que me vuelvo loco por terminar algo ya para ya, yo lo tengo que hacer con más calma

Bueno pero lo terminas mañana

Si mama, ahora a dormir, si me hablas te tiro una almohada hasta que te calles

Jajaja, duérmete ya!

Y Nick se recostó, puso su cara en la almohada y después de media hora ya estaba dormido, por otra parte kurt todavía estaba trabajando en su informe, con un vaso de café para no quedarse dormido, después de una hora kurt había terminado por completo su informe

Aleluya, por que el profesor Mitch tenía que ser tan duro con este informe de doscientas páginas sobre el imperio romano?, bueno ya he terminado, ahora a la cama y a soñar con mi príncipe azul- suspiro imaginándose a Sam, y se quedo dormido en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día<p>

* * *

><p>El radiante sol asomaba por la habitación de los dos alumnos del Dalton Nick y Kurt, el sol les pegaba a la cara haciendo que los dos se despertaran<p>

Umm…. Qué hora es?- dijo Kurt bostezando

Son las seis en punto- dijo Nick medio adormilado y tapándose la cara para que no le pegara el sol

Tengo que arreglar mis cosas para irme a mi casa- dijo alterado y levantándose de la cama todo apurado

Kurt andaba de haya para acá en toda la habitación acomodando sus cosas para retirarse de la escuela y irse a su casa

Tú no te vas a levantar?

Umm… dentro de unos minutos

Levántate o no querrás provocarme a hacer algo malo

Ya va mama además no te creo que me hicieras algo malo tu eres casi un ángel

Seguro?, ok, tú mismo te lo buscaste

Entonces Kurt se dirigió al baño agarro un vaso y lo lleno de agua, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación

Seguro que no te quieres levantar?

Todavía no

Ok… 1

Que quieres hacerme?

2…

Kurt?

Y Nick se quito la sabana que tenía en la cara, cuando volteo se encontró con Kurt con un vaso de agua

No!

Y 3

Se lo lanzo en todo el cuerpo provocando que Nick temblara porque el agua estaba fría, después se levanto de la cama y persiguió a kurt por todo el cuarto

Noo!

Me las vas a pagar- decía juguetón persiguiendo a Kurt por toda la habitación

Cuando lo atrapo lo levanto entre brazos, se lo puso en los hombros y lo dirigió al baño

No, Nick bájame

No hasta que me vengue

Cuando llegaron al baño Nick soltó a kurt en la tina, y agarro el chorro de agua

Nick, Nick, ni se te ocurra esta es mi pijama favorita

Venganza!

Presiono el gatillo haciendo que el agua saliera mojando por completo a kurt

No!

Jajaja

Nick se acerco más a kurt para mojarlo mejor pero la tina estaba muy resbaladiza y Nick se resbalo cayendo por completo sobre kurt, sus caras cayeron demasiado cerca que de lo tanto que se calló Nick le dio un accidental beso a kurt

Nick se levanto avergonzado

Eee…. Lo siento kurt fue un accidente

Si lo sé no te preocupes

Los dos estaban rojos como un tomate, era un momento de tensión que se veía en la cara de los dos hasta que Nick rompió esa tensión

Eee…. Bueno deberíamos de cambiarnos y arreglarnos para irnos

Si, de-deberíamos- tartamudeo

Y se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas que se llevarían y las que dejarían, en silencio, cuando terminaron los dos se fueron de la habitación a la entrada de Dalton

Así que….. Te vienen a buscar?- pregunto Nick

No Sam me llevara… mi bebe está en casa no lo quise traer esta semana

Umm….

En ese momento Sam llego

Hola mi amor, hola Nick

Hola Sam-dijeron los dos al unisono

Bueno, nos vamos?

Sí, bueno….adiós Nick

Los dos chicos entraron al auto de Sam y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de kurt, como es una hora y media el trayecto de Waterville a Lima tenían bastante tiempo para hablar

Entonces, como ha estado tu padre- pregunto Sam

Bien…..

Oye esto es raro para mí, es la primera vez que voy a ver a tus padres desde que nos hicimos novios y desde el accidente y te soy sincero estoy nervioso porque el todavía no sabe que somos novios

No estés nervioso ni que mi padre agarrara la escopeta y te apuntara a ti porque cree que no eres el indicado y créeme mi padre siempre cree que nadie es el indicado

Sabes, eso no ayuda

Jajaja, es mentira pero si es verdad lo de que siempre cree que nadie es el indicado pero si él te toma confianza ya tendrá eso de ti, que creo que ya te la tiene después de lo del accidente

Bueno por lo menos le tengo confianza

Si es un gran paso créeme, menos mal que te tiene confianza si no te él te apuntaría con una escopeta

Sam tembló de miedo ante el comentario no creía que Burt fuera tan busco con el tema de los novios de kurt

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos despues<p>

* * *

><p>Los dos chicos habían llegado a la residencia Hummel-Hudson, Sam estaciono al frente de la casa, se bajo, le abrió la puerta a kurt y se dispusieron a entrar<p>

Listo?

No, pero si estoy a tu lado me siento bien- y kurt le dio un beso en los labios dando a entender que el confiaba en él y que no tuviera miedo todo iba a estar bien

Kurt abrió la puerta

Llegue!

Cuando la familia Hummel-Hudson vio que había llegado Kurt todos lo fueron a saludar, después de todo fue una semana dura después del accidente

Kurt al fin llegaste- dijo Carole llorando de la felicidad y abrazándolo

Si, al fin estoy aquí

Hijo por dios yo creía que la semana nunca iba a terminar- esta vez fue Burt quien lo saludo

Yo también padre, tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo

Y a quien tenemos aquí?- dijo en forma de broma

Hola señor hummel

Hola Sam, que te dije acerca de señor?

Si lo siento Burt

Bueno cual es la cordial sorpresa de tenerte aquí?

Es algo que tengo que decirte papa, pero es mejor ir a comer y allí te cuento si?

Ok

Y los cuatro se dispusieron a ir a la mesa

Sam? Hola viejo como estas?

Bien

Bueno comamos- dijo Burt

Y toda la familia Hummel-Hudson y Sam se dispusieron a comer, a mitad de la cena Kurt se para agarrando una copa y la sonó para acatar la atención

Bueno familia ya que tengo su atención les quiero comunicar algo

Kurt miro a Sam y este estaba algo nervioso pero Kurt le dio valentía agarrando su mano, este también se levanto y abrazo a kurt

Lo que quería comunicarles es que… Sam y yo somos novios

To Be Continue…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado aunque digo que le sigue faltando algo por la gran demora que me di jajajaja y si les gusto (o no) dejen su review todos son aceptados<strong>

**Un Saludo Especial para:**

**Isabel2011**

_**"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido."**_


End file.
